passion
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: a series of short stories based on standard, normal romantic pairings (SakuraSasuke; InoShikamaru; HinataNaruto...ect)
1. to have

passion

a series of lovers vignettes

by Kayla Chavi

email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com

website: 

* * *

All you will find here are standard heterosexual pairings.  After watching the anime and doing some surfing to various sites, I've come to the conclusion that none of the characters are anything but straight and that the teachers aren't waiting around for an opportunity to molest their charges.  It is also possible for two young men to have a healthy friendship or rivalry that is in no way sexual.  That being said, I found a lack of well written standard/cannon pairings out on the web.  So I decided to write some for myself.  This first pairing is Sakura/Sasuke, however most will probably end up being Shika/Ino.  For some reason I think those two are incredibly cute together.

Anyway…enjoy!  

* * *

|| to have ||

"Why are you afraid of me?"

Standing in front of her parent's door, her question seemed misplaced and hushed in the early dawn light.  Her long hair shadowed her features from him.  He was startled at her question.

"I'm not afraid of you."  He reached for the doorknob to let her into her home, but her cool fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.  "Sakura--"

"I let you protect me.  I let you touch me.  I would even let you love me, but you're afraid of me."  Her emerald eyes met his black and not for the first time, hers were filled with tears.  "And I can't for the life of me figure out why."

"I told you, I'm not afraid."  He would have said more, but this time she pressed the tips of her fingers to his mouth.  He sighed and pushed her hand away.  "You almost died tonight."

"I almost die a lot of nights.  It's part of being a shinobi."  She took a deep breath and forced her inner self to settle.  Her other mind wanted to punch him for…for everything.  "Why do I scare you?"

Sasuke looked away and she felt cold disappoint settle in the pit of her belly.  He would kiss her goodnight and then leave.  Every night after a mission it was the same.  And every time she asked this particular question, he never could answer.

"Naruto scares you too.  You're afraid of him."

"I am _not afraid of Naruto."  This time he did glare at her.  It made her smile at the childish petulance that crossed his face.  He looked twelve again, instead of twenty-two.  _

"You are," she insisted.  "Is it because of Itachi?"

For a brief instant his eyes flashed red as his chakra flared.  Seeing that she had gone too far, the young woman decided she had pushed enough for one night.  There was always tomorrow.

"Damnit, Sakura!  We are not having that discussion again!" he hissed, remembering only at the last minute to keep his voice down.  She nodded her consent and backed away from the topic.

She leaned up and gave him the customary goodnight kiss.  It was a faint touch of her mouth against his.  He didn't release her when she turned to enter to her house.  Instead his arms came tight around her waist, pulling her against his chest.  His heart pounded against her back and he buried his face in her hair.  Her eyes closed and she felt her tears return.

"I love you, Sasuke," she said when he released her.  "And one of these days, you'll realize that you don't have to be afraid."


	2. meddlesome

passion:

meddlesome

by Kayla Chavi

email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com

website: .

* * *

I just have to say, Shikamaru is now my favorite Naruto character.  Sasuke is an ass who needs to be beaten to death with his own arms and have his eyes clawed out.

And that's the conclusion I've come to after reading up through 194 of the manga.

At any rate, here's some Shikamaru/Ino cuteness.  I wrote this before looking at any of the manga and was so pleased that I guessed his father's character so well.  I can't say the same for Inoshi, but that's only because I haven't seen enough of him.  I really can't wait until they animate….well, everything.  ^__^  I don't want to give too many spoilers.  

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

| |meddlesome| |

It was late.  He was bruised, bloody, and exhausted.  The last thing he wanted was to deal with interfering adults.  However, the moment he saw his father sitting at the table playing shoji with _her father, he knew he lost before he'd had a chance to defend himself._

Both men looked up when he came into the room.  "Asuma's keeping you later every night," his father commented.

"He thinks that sand bitch is going to kick my ass," he grumbled.  "It's annoying."

Inoshi chuckled.  "You sound just like this punk when we took the chuunin exam."

Shikamaru shrugged and silently ate the dinner his mother had left out for him.  He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, but the adults continued to play their game while ignoring him.  Impatient, he decided that he was going to force them to either give up or to get it over with.  It wasn't until he had gotten halfway to his room, that Shikato stopped him.

"You might want to shower first," he said, lazily repositioning one of the game pieces.

His son paused mid-step, a feeling of absolute dread filling his gut.  "Why?" he demanded through clenched teeth.  Shikato fought to hide his smirk.  Even Inoshi seemed to have problems stifling his laughing.

"Ino fell asleep on the couch waiting for you," the blond man explained, looking up from the board.  "Shikato thought she'd be more comfortable in a bed."

"My bed."  Shikamaru groaned, much to the delight of the sadistic fathers.  "Aren't you supposed to be overprotective of her or something?"

"You're only thirteen."  Inoshi turned his attention back to the board.  "Should I be worried?"

It wasn't fair how much he seemed to be suffering in order to amuse them, for they both laughed at the blush that darkened his face.  Grumbling obscenities under his breathe, Shikamaru stalked to the bathroom.  Yanking the tie out of his hair, he muttered, "I'm _not_ sleeping on the floor."

He was too tired to take the time to enjoy the hot, relaxing shower and in a fit of uncharacteristic pique he decided to dress in his own room.  To dress not more than six feet away from his sleeping friend.  It would serve the officious jerks right if he scandalized her.

It was a little disappointing that she stayed sleeping the entire time.  He was sure that it would have taken some of the ache away.

Shikamaru crouched down next to the bed to watch the peaceful face of his closest friend.  He had grown up with her and Choji.  It hadn't been that big of a surprise that the three of them had been put on a team together.  

And at the same time, it was odd to see her so unguarded and relaxed.  He and Choji rarely saw anything other than her high confidence.  Ino had few insecurities and was rarely indecisive about anything.  It was why he enjoyed working with her.  What you saw is what you got.  He didn't feel like he had to second or third guess what she said and did.  

She was much less confusing than other girls.

With a quiet sigh, he stood and urged her to move to the other side of the bed before climbing in after her.  She stirred briefly but settled after stealing nearly all of his blankets.

"Damnit, Ino."  He struggled to get her to release his half of the covers.  The silent battle ended when she gave up the blankets in exchange for curling into his side.  He stiffened when her arm snaked over his stomach, forcing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders.  

Never one to waste an opportunity, he wrestled the covers over them and tried to relax enough to get some sleep.  When it didn't immediately come, he glanced down at the blond head pillowed against his shoulder.  He sighed again and wrinkled his nose.

'

"What a pain," he grumbled and then, "He doesn't deserve your attention."  After getting that out of his system, Shikamaru closed his eyes.

He left before she woke but he couldn't remember a time that he slept so soundly after a hard day of training.  It confused him of course, and he would never admit to anyone that he liked sleeping next to her.  

Inoshi was still there in the morning when Asuma came for him.  It was infinitely rewarding to see the shock on the older man's face when he said:

"Maybe you _should worry."_


	3. restitution

passion

a series of lovers vignettes

by Kayla Chavi

rating: pg-13

email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com

website: 

* * *

This is actually the first Naruto piece I ever wrote, yet I've been slowly mulling it over before deciding to post it.  This was written before I had any idea what happens later in the manga, or even the events that occurred during Neji and Naruto's fight during episodes 60-62.  So I tweaked it and decided to give a dosage of Hinata/Naruto fluff since I rarely write anything this…perky.

I intend to write a more series piece with them in the future, but I hope you enjoy the gratuitous mush!  Just remember to brush your teeth after reading ^_~

* * *

| |_Restitution| |_

Shadow Flame.  Hokage.  

The name surprisingly fit the man that he had become and it wouldn't be long until he claimed the title.  Most of his peers and friends already acknowledged him for his strength.  They had acknowledged the fact that he would be the next Hokage.

The adults still tried to pretend that he didn't exist.  His mother winced whenever he spoke of the boy, despite all of his accomplishments.  But it was nothing compared to how his uncle reacted at the mere mention of his name.

Uncle hated Naruto.

And that made him smile.

"Hinata-sama."  

She jumped at the sound of his voice and her pale eyes widened.  He still made her nervous and she blushed at being caught with the man her father hated.  Naruto wasn't surprised, but then again, not many people could sneak up on him anymore.  He lazily lifted his head out of the young girl's lap and glared coldly at the intruder.

"Neji-nii-san!"

"What do you want?" Naruto slowly stood, taking Hinata's hand possessively as he drew her into his side.

"Hiashi wishes to speak with you, Hinata-sama."  Neji directed his response to his cousin, pointedly ignoring one of his rivals.  He watched her as she took a deep breath, a silent and quick attempt to gather her emotions under control.

Naruto squeezed her trembling hand and kissed her forehead, adding his strength to hers before she left the two men alone.  Neji waited until he could no longer feel his cousin's presence before speaking.

"Tonight her father is going to announce her engagement."

Naruto blinked and tilted his head.  "To who?"  There was a faint, inhuman growl behind his words.

"Me."

The growl stopped and Naruto stared at the Hyuga family genius for several long moments and then made a disgusted face.  "You're her cousin.  You're directly related.  That's just gross."

"Agreed.  But she is the heir to the family title.  She doesn't get the luxury of choice or comfort."  He clenched his wrapped hand into a fist.  It was the only indication that he was upset by this as well.  Naruto didn't miss the signal.

"Why you?"

"We are an old and noble family, Naruto.  Keeping the bloodline pure is of the utmost importance to us.  To my uncle especially.  I'm an Anbu assassin; I was able to see past the limiters on the Byakugan and use a jutsu that only the head family is supposed to know; I'm a genius."

"I'm _captain of my Anbu squad.  I'm going to be the next Hokage.  Hell, the old hag even named me before the Council."_

"He doesn't care about that."

"I'll make him care."  The growl was back.  His blonde hair seemed to stand on end as his chakra curled around him, the same red chakra that had once defeated him.  Neji almost smiled.

"Why do you think I told you?"

The feeling of menace and power died immediately as a look of pure confusion came over his face.  Neji turned to go back to his family's home.  Now that his back was turned, he did smirk.  Before he left the clearing, he paused.

"She doesn't know.  He's going to announce it tonight.  It would be absolutely lovely if you made a scene," he tossed over his shoulder.  Naruto snorted and the glare he normally had for this particular person returned.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Neji looked away and once more his hand curled into a fist.  "I will not be used to further his ambition or to soothe his conscience.  Besides, you promised to change the Hyuga clan.  Here's your chance."  

Silence.  And then, "What time tonight?"

"Seven."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Hyuga Hinata stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror, her hands tightly clasped in her lap.  It was all she could do to keep them from shaking.  The years had granted her both experience and strength in everything but her family.  And while she loved her father, like all children love their parents, he still had the ability to make her quake, to make her cry, just as Naruto could make her smile, make her forget everything but him.  Everything but them.

He had given her strength but he couldn't give her the ability to stand up for herself in front of her family.  She hated the way she became the moment her mother or father came into room.  

Even with Neji she was more confident and he had tried to kill her.

Were they really as incapable of change as her cousin insisted?

"Otou-sama found out about Naruto last night."  Her sister's cool voice cut through her thoughts.  Hinata tilted her head and looked at her through the mirror.  "He freaked."

"I don't understand why," Hinata replied.  She sighed softly and turned to look at Hanabi seriously.  "He was perfectly content to let me get killed under the guise of battle so you could inherit the clan."  She ran her hand through her short, dark hair and tried not to feel tired about the prospect of the long family dinner that awaited her.

"He thinks that you're rebelling."  Hanabi leaned against the door with a hint of a smile.  "I told him that your rebellion was keeping your hair short and that you had a crush on Naruto the first day you entered the academy."

"Hanabi!" she exclaimed.  "You couldn't have known that!  You were only three!"

The younger girl giggled and shrugged.  "Am I wrong?"

"No, but--"

"And you changed because of him," she added.  "In a few years you'll be caught up with me.  You'll be a jounin and I won't have to hold back when we spar."

Hinata wrinkled her nose and turned back to the mirror.  She picked up her brush, but didn't use it, just stared at it in silence.  She had to admit, it was faintly satisfying to see the shock on Hyuga Hiashi's face when she passed the Chuunin Selection Exam the second time she took it.

But she was still behind, still running to catch up with Hanabi.  With Sakura and Ino.  With Naruto.  Her sister interrupted her thoughts again.

"Well, I like Naruto," she said firmly.  "At least when you're around him you're not depressed all the time."  She plucked the brush out of Hinata's fingers and began to brush her hair for her.  "You should wear your uniform to dinner tonight," she said abruptly.  "Neji-san is going to wear his and I'm wearing mine.  It'll remind him who you are."

Hinata blinked and met the pale eyes of her sister's reflection.  "What's going on?  What's so important about tonight?"  Hanabi looked away and set the brush aside.  For a second it looked like she might give a straight answer.  Then she grinned impishly.

"So is Naruto a good kisser?"

"Hanabi!"

* * *

"I have an announcement."  

The commanding voice of her father broke through the noisy of the family dinner.  Even the children hushed when he spoke.  Hinata wished he would hurry so she could sneak out and find Naruto and her friends.  The rookie nine remained close and took to late nights at the Ramen House.  She had skipped most of her dinner just for this purpose.  But father had a statement to make and she didn't have the guts to avoid it.

Then, before Hiashi could say another world, he was simply there.  He stood in the middle of the room, sword across his back as the black of his uniform held the shadows around him just as the firelight glinted on the silver armor covering his chest.  His mask was pushed up, revealing his face.

Revealing his anger.

Hinata stared at him in amazement.  He had never before been in her house, never seen the interior of the building or even gotten close to the exterior of their estates.  Yet he had appeared out of nowhere, surprising one of the most powerful nobilities in Konoha.

And she had no idea why.

"Naruto!" her quiet whisper drew both his, and Hiashi's attention.  The blonde man gave her a brief grin before turning seriously back to the angry eyes of her father.

"You will not make your announcement."

"You were not invited, _child."_

"Invitation to protect what is mine is irrelevant.  If Hinata had agreed to that disgusting arrangement, I wouldn't be here.  But she doesn't know, does she?"

"What is going on?!"  Hinata rose to her feet, ignoring the tug on sleeve.  It was strange that his mere presence made her stronger.  He gave her a voice, something she couldn't give him.  He didn't need her and in the back of her mind, she felt the tug of inadequacy.  "What arrangement?"

"Otou-sama wants you to marry Neji-san," Hanabi said softly.  She released Hinata's sleeve and didn't meet her older sister's eyes.

"What?"  Her breath rushed out of her and she looked at her father desperately.  When his gaze met hers, she balled her hand into a fist, finding truth in that silence.  "Neji-_nii­-san is my cousin!  He tried to kill me!"_

"Hinata, sit down--"

"And shut up?" She interrupted, incredulous.  "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to lead the family, but I'm not sorry that I'm strong enough to live!  If the bloodline remaining pure to you matters so much, why don't you do something revolutionary and name him heir instead of putting us through this charade?"

Naruto smiled proudly as the normally reserved, dark haired girl stalked towards the center where he stood.  The light of a warrior was in her eyes now—the same eyes that Neji had found himself confronted with years ago.  The eyes she showed to her enemies.

Eyes that her father had never seen—at least not directed at him.

Neji smirked as his uncle was at a loss for words.  He met Naruto's eyes over the top of Hinata's head and nodded once as if to say, "I approve."

"I am a shinobi," Hinata said, her voice quiet but firm, "An instrument of the people.  But I am your daughter.  I am _not_ your tool."  She felt the warm hand of her strength clasp hers and she held onto it tightly, afraid that when Hiashi spoke her resolve would break.

"Tradition states--"

"I know what it says," she interrupted.  "And when the time comes for me to rule the family, I will rule it well.  Under my own terms and with my own rules."  She gripped Naruto's hand tightly; the fight was starting to leave her.  For once she wished it was a physical battle, rather than one of wills and determination.

"Let's go."  He tugged at her hand, prepared to disappear as only a ninja could.  "Sasuke will hound me if we're late."  She nodded and allowed him to lead her away.  Once more, Neji and Naruto locked gazes.  This time it was the blonde who nodded at the Hyuga family genius.

Debt repaid.

Neji smirked at the anger and loss of control his uncle suddenly had to come to terms with.  He left just as silently as the other two.  Hiashi would never willingly change, he was sure of it.

And he was no one's tool.

* * *

He had spent the better part of three hours bragging about her to their friends.  The event had only lasted five minutes, yet he had found any and every reason to tell _everyone_ of how she had stood up to her father.  

Ino and Sakura had just exchanged a secret smile as Hinata's blushes refused to cool.  The two young women just listened patiently the first few times, but as it became apparent that Naruto wasn't going to shut up any time soon, decided to shut him up the best way they knew how.

But even a few well placed punches and several bowls of ramen refused to do the trick.  Even Sasuke had smiled and Shikamaru refrained from muttering about how annoying and troublesome Naruto was acting.

Kiba and Shino were different though.  Akumaru had climbed in her lap as her old teammates grinned.  "Always knew you had it in you," Kiba stated.  "We were just wondering when you'd realize it."

"Naruto…he…" she blushed as she ran her fingers through the small dogs fur.  Shino placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.  He looked about ready to say something when Naruto started up again.  Kiba grinned and laughed loudly at his antics.  It was hard to believe that this loud mouth was going to be Hokage at the start of the next summer.

It wasn't until the restaurant owner threw all nine of them out that the group even thought about dispersing.  Even then it was predictable who went in what direction.  Shino and Kiba both left alone.  Ino drug Chouji away from the leftover scraps while Shikamaru followed, grumbling under his breath the entire way.  Sasuke and Sakura left to go to their home and Naruto…

Without any questions or demands, took her to his small apartment.  

It wasn't the first time she'd been there, nor even the first time she'd spent the night.  But it felt different this time.  Special.  He had just challenged her father, heck, he had been to her home and she had left with him.  He didn't talk about his feelings much, but she knew that he cared about her.  Until tonight, she had no idea how much.

Enough to challenge her father.  And until he had done it, she had been unable to even try.  Sleep did not come easy for her that night.

She laid there awake, his arm possessively over her hip, as he tucked his larger frame around her small form.  His breath was warm and even against the back of her neck.  Moving slowly so she wouldn't wake him, she took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I wanted to kill him."

Hinata squeaked at the low rumble that whispered to her.  Maybe she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep that night.  He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck and held her even tighter.

"When Neji told me what he was going to do to you, I wanted to kill him.  I almost did."

"What stopped you?" she asked, her eyes drifting closed.

"I knew you'd be upset.  And when I saw you, when you stood by me, it calmed me a lot."  He brushed another kiss over her cheek and buried her face in the back of her shoulder.

"With you," he continued, "I don't feel like I'm going to rip apart into a million pieces.  I wanted to kill the bastard for daring to take that away from me."

"Neji-nii-san or Otou-sama?" she asked, just for clarification.  She felt his mouth curl into a smile.

"Either.  Both.  I wasn't real picky at the time.  I'm selfish, Hinata.  I refuse to give you up."

She managed to twist to face him, slipping her arms around his neck as she looked up at his blue eyes in confusion.  It was faintly surprising to hear him talk like this.  Naruto was only serious about a few things, the rest of the time he seemed so carefree and well, loud.  "I don't understand why."

A faint glint of red flashed through his eyes so quickly she didn't know if she had imagined it or not.  Instead he just kissed her once.

"You don't need to.  Just know that I intend to keep you for a very long time."

She smiled and then laid her head against his chest, the sleep finally starting to come.  "I think I can live with that."


End file.
